totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyznanie wśród szkarłatnego nieba
W sali konferencyjnej, wciąż trwa wrzawa. Ludzie po ostatnim wydarzeniu mocno pozmieniali wszelkie stawki jak i zawahały się słupki szacujące prawdopodobieństwo zwycięstwa. Praktycznie wszystko zostało umieszone dla osoby, której na początku rozgrywki nikt nie dawał nic. Karen: Proszę państwa. Górowała znacząco nad resztą, stojąc w oficjalnym stroju. Karen: Show dzisiaj niestety musi się zakończyć. Zapanowało niemałe zamieszanie, wszedzie rozległy się jęki niezadowolenia. 1#: Dawać ekran z powrotem! Rzucił wkurzony czymkolwiek co miał pod ręką. 3#: Domagamy się tego. 2#: Postawiłem wszystkie zakłady! Uderzył o blat. 2#: Teraz zasługuję na wygraną. Karen: Ależ proszę, jednak.. niech jego słowa rozwieją wasze wątpliwości. Na sam piedestał wszedł ktoś całkowicie nieoczekiwany. Opening Muzyka i pomysł na opening zaczerpięty z Tokyo Ravens Przez niebo spowija się chmara czarnych piór, Tiara stoi pomiędzy drzewami smutno spoglądając, zapada mrok a ona sama obraca się z przemijającymi kratami zerkając na zegar. Seraph z Irelią razem stoją naprzeciwko kurczowo zbliżając się do siebie. Przelaruje nagle kruk, odkłaniając budynek. Wzbija się w powietrze ukazując stojących na nim Vaine’a, Veneidę i Skullface’a. Przez okno z uśmiechem Bobbie spogląda w miasto. Kunoichi kilkakrotnie rzuca kunaiami. Yukimura szarżuje ze swoją włócznią. Rozbucha płomień pokazując urywek każdego żywego zawodnika. Pojawia się napis Przetrwaj lub Zgiń: Zemsta. Nagle wyjawia się Marcin który uderza w ekran, cały we łzach oraz płomieniach. Pojawia się przyciemnione zdjęcie leżącej martwej Miriam. Zbliżona zostaje twarz Montany z palcem w ustach. Oddala się i posyła serce w stronę zbliżających się przeciwników. Tiara przytrzymuje swą bransoletę ściskając ją coraz bardziej. Skullface przeciera krwawy ślad, Veneida z wyłupiastymi ślepiami spogląda na ofiarę, zatrzymując spadające krople. Nagle przemija i pojawia się twarz Valiora. Nagle biegnie daleko pojawiając się wśród czworga pozostałych ludzi. Ekran dzieli się na pół ukazując dwa cienie. Słońce gaście, a księżyc się rozjaśnia. Tajemniczy ów cień idzie korytarzem. Odkrywa księgę która zaczyna płonąć. Kamera oddala się ukazując powoli arenę jak i okoliczne budynki i miasto. Stojąca na szczycie Tiara spogląda na jeden z budynków a z nią stoi Seraph. Centrum Rozrywki, Główne wejście Na samym panelu, przed zebralną publiką w holu pojawił się sam Profesor Caldwell. Cadwell: Miło widzieć ludzi kiedy korzystają z dobrodziejstw, które sami wynależli. Chylił czoło przed tłumem. Burmistrz: Cadwell? Sam osobiście? Wymownie uniósł monokl. Sekretarka: Tak jak nam pisał panie burmistrzu. Uniosła holograficzną gazetę i wyścietliła mu ów zaproszenie. Cadwell: W imieniu swoim jak i Paradise Corporation muszę was przeprosić za tą niedogodność. Wiem, że odkąd zażegnano konflikt związany z druzgodzącą działalnością moich poprzedników postanowiłem dla was stworzyć show pod publiczkę. 1#: I to nie jedno. Cadwell: Hmm? Zwrócił uwagę na ów człowieka w tłumie. Cadwell: Ohh! Mamy innych ważnych gości. Ten nagle gouciszył gestem. Cadwell: Samego pana burmistrza również. Wskazał na znajdującą się powyżej lożę. Cadwell: Dziękuję za przybycie w moim imieniu! Sam burmistrz machał do swoich ludzi. Sekretarka: Z gracją panie burmistrzu. Burmistrz: Wiadomo. Sama sekretarka oddaliła się w cień, gdy nagle cień się ruszył i pochwycił ją. Urżnięto jej gardło, po czym padła na ziemię. Sam burzmistrz nie zauważył nieczego. Burmistrz: W imieniu nie tylko całego miasta, ale jak i ogólnoświatowego głosu żądam natychmiastowego przywrócenia wszelkich informacji. Cadwell: Rozumiem iż sprawa wydaje się dość zagmatwana. Burmistrz: Zagmatwana czy też oczywista? Cadwell: Wprawdzie wszystko wskazuje na zwycięstwo jednej osoby. Odsunął się od panelu. Cadwell: To jednak za tym spotkaniem kryje się coś zupełnie innego. Burmistrz: Jestem jednak autorytetem... Nagle przez jego ciało zostało przeszyte stalowe ostrze. Tłum zamarł. Z boku wysunęła się twarz, młodej i co nie miara niebezpiecznej istotki. Shadow: Byłeś... Burmistrz: Co.. Próbował złapać wdech. Burmistrz: Co to ma znaczyć.... Cadwell: Otóż jak zacząłem, czas na zmiany. Wielką rewolucję! W tej samej chwili wszelkie wejścia do budynku zostały zamknięte. Sam profesor rzucił obok dwa dyski. Cadwell: Powróćcie z wiru czasu i stańcie u mego boku. Bybyło to dwie niewielkie bransolety, noszone przez tych samych zawodników. 2#: To nie iluzja... 3#: On naprawdę ściągnął ich! 2#: ściągnął!? 3#: Z przeszłości.. Caldwell: W rzeczy samej. Nasza organizacja dążyła do tego od samego początku. Jednak unowocześniłem prototyp i teraz. Pstrzyknął i obaj wojownicy zeskoczyli na sam dół. Caldwell: Są na moje posłuszeństwo. Karen: Kochany... Podeszła i objęła go. Karen: Uwielbiam kiedy stajesz się władczy. Sama Shadow z balkonu wyciągnęła swoje ostrze z ciała burmistrza a jego ciagło cisnęła kilka metrów w dół. Sama oddzieliła platformę po czym dołączyła do nich. Shadow: Wykonałam swój rozkaz. Uklękła przed nim. Caldwell: Assasyn Shadow. Kobieta, która jako niewiele w historii mogła poszczycić się zwycięstwem w naszych prestizowych naborach. Karen: Znam więc ją. A co z tą dwójką na dole? Zadowolony podszedł do barierki. Oboje właśnie biegli by zabijać obecnych tutaj ludzi. Caldwell: Vijx, osobliwy i mój autorki projekt genetyczny. Z czasów kiedy jeszcze mieliśmy dostęp do więzień. Posiada w sobie DNA kilku niebezpiecznych gatunków. Jednakże jego hybrydowa forma była ciężka w utrzymaniu i po morderczym wysiłlu całkowicie uległ anihilacji. Jego pazuzy urozły i ciął gardła przypadkowych ludzi. Cadwell: Obecnie dzierży sztuczne serce jak i drobne zmiany. Zmarły. Skierował wzrok na drugi obiekt. Cadwell: Sylion, genialny pisarz, marzyciel, światły filantrop jak i syn z dobrego domu. Jednakże rozparty dumą i swoim pragnieniem chciał stać się jak jego stwory z bajek. Z pochw wyciągnął dwa bijące się karmzynowe ostrza. Natychiast ruszył z nimi i ciął coraz to kolejnych ludzi. Cadwell: Jednak.. skończył jako koszmar z nie z tego świata. Biadolicy, siły i całkowicie po tym zdegradowany. Wygrał i dożyłby, gdyby nie fakt. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cadwell: Gdyby jego ociec tak bardzo nie wściubil nosa w swoje sprawy. Karen: Milusi.. i mający ze mną wiele wspólnego. Cadwell: Poza tym, że ty.. sama wyrażasz swoją wolę. Ucałował ją. Karen: Jaki więc następny krok? Cadwell: Nasz naukowiec się zbuntował i odciął mi dostęp do pozostałych zabawek. Więc czas sprowadzić nasze cztery uciechy do rzeczywistości. Zaśmiał się po czym cała twójka udała się w kierunku wyjścia, a za nimi wciąż lały się kolejne czerwone smugi, okrywające każdy zakamarek tego miejsca. Siedziba Korporacji Aikko: Zacząłeś? Bacznie obserwował rozwój zdarzeń. Aikko: To w twoim stylu Cadwell. Przetarł usta od kawy i zaczął dalej pracować. Aikko: Nie myliłeś się nie podejrzewając mnie o spisek. Na cztery spusty zatkał wejście do głównego labolatorium. Aikko: Czas nieco odmienić ich los. Wyciągnął ręce i włączył pięć ekranów. Centrum Rozrywki, Arena Idąc zakrwawiona przez ulice, Veneida napotkała na opór. Vayne: Witaj! Montana: Tęskniłaś? <3 Veneida: Wy dwoje.. Sięgnęła po oba ostrza. Veneida: Czego wy chcecie jeszcze!? Montana: No jak to czego, pysia! Twojej zguby. <3 Vayne: Konflikt interesów. Wymierzył w jej głowę. Nim jednak strzelił coś ich oddzieliło od siebie. Veneida: Huh? Niespodziewanie zaczęła ich przedzielać dziwna mgła. Veneida: Znowu ich sprawka! Przed nimi zaczął się formować hologram. Aikko: Moja drodzy podróżnicy. Montana: Oh to ty! Vayne: Czemu przerywasz nam. Właśnie chcę jej oderwać łeb. Aikko: Zawieszenie broni. Natychmiast! Czeka was coś poważniejszego. Radzę wam iść w tym kierunku. Zapalił całej trójce bransolety. Aikko: Spotkajcie się z Seraphem oraz Tiarą. Te informacje będą naprawdę ważne. Vayne: Czemu mamy się zgodzić? Veneida: Właśnie! W chwili okazji, pochwyciła go za szyję. Veneida: Urżnę go tu i teraz.. Aikko: Zabij go, a mgła dosięgnie waszą trójkę. Montana: Rozmyśl się kochana.. Rozejrzała się na boki i mgła była dosłownie wszędzie. Aikko: Powtórka z rozrywki co nie? Chciała naprawdę przebić mu gardło, jednak spuściła z tonu. Veneida: Co chcesz nam powiedzieć. Aikko: Dowiecie się wkrótcce. I zgodnie z jego poleceniem udali się w wybranym kierunku. ---- W tym samym czasie niczego nie świadomi Seraph i Tiara za zasłonami budynku, siedzieli w nim obmyślając dalsze działanie. Tiara: Po tej nocce jestem wypoczęta, ale wciaż czuję. Pomasowala się po ramieniu. Tiara: Wciąż czuję, że coś nie tak. Seraph: Ja wciąż.. wciąż myślę o co mu mogło chodzić. Tiara: Za tym kryje się coś znacznie więcej. Zacisnęła pięść. Tiara: Coś jeszcze bardziej niewyobrażalnego. Seraph: Mamy jednak twój plan? Tiara: Plan ucieczki? Skierowała wodząco na niego i sama padła na łóżko. Tiara: Coraz bardziej wydaje się niedorzeczny. Seraph: Póki co nie kłoćmy się. Ogarniemy się i znajdziemy wyjście. Tiara: Może masz rację. Skierowała wzrok na bransoletę. Tiara: Wciąż brak żadnych informacji. Seraph: Stanowczo za długo. Klepnął się w głowę. Seraph: No tak, nie zaprzątać głowy. Proszę.. Popędził ją do łazienki, by się mogła zająć. Sam spoglądał w świt i w oddali zauważył niepokojącą mgłę. Natychmiast przysłonił okno. ---- Biegli przed siebie wciąż nie mogąc obrócić wzroku na drugiego. Vayne: Ts.. Veneida: Miej jaja w końcu! Vayne: Jaja? Do czego. W końcu przeciwstawiłem się tobie. Veneida: Mi? Po prostu poszedłeś na łatwiznę. Vayne: Mogłem cię wiele razy zabić. Trzeba było skorzystać z tego! Montana: Uroczo się kłócicie! <3 Veneida: Ty to najlepiej w ogóle się nie odzywaj. Przeskoczyli nad samochodem. Montana: A to czemu? W końcu chciałam sama wygrać. <3 Vayne: Tss.. podobnie. Montana: Ja wiem kiedy chłopak kłamie. A ty nie kłamałeś kotku! <3 Vayne: Bujałem. Montana: Wciąż masz ten wzrok. Zmacała się za pierś i poczerwieniła się. Montana: Pożądliwy! Vayne: Ja... cię.. chcę.. ---- Przez szybę przebił się nagle rzucony nóż. Tiara: Znależli nas!? Seraph: Powinno im to zająć więcej czasu. Przyparli się do ścian, bacznie ob serwująć co się dzieje. Tiara: Nie teraz... Veneida: Wyłażcie! Tiara: Mowy nie ma! Aikko: Ujawnij się Tiara i Seraphie. Tiara: To.. Nagle wybiegła. Seraph: Stój to może być sztuczka! Chciał ją postrzymać, ale nie zdążył. oboje byli widoczni i zauważyli hologram. Tiara: To jest sztuczka, ale nieco innej osoby. Aikko: Choćcie więc. Wustawił rękę, a sam Seraph chwycił za Tiarę i razem z nią zlecieli na sam dół. ---- Cała piątka jak gdyby nic stanęła przeci sobie nawzajem. Montana: Tiarcia! <3 Rzuciła się jej na szyję. Montana: Mieliśmy chyba inny plan! Tiara: Widocznie coś się musiało stać. Veneida: Plan? Vayne: Tiarcia!? Padł załamany. Veneida: Kiedy rzeż zamieniła się w takie coś... Seraph: Wy... Stał z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy ściskając włócznie. Seraph: Patrząc na was mam ochotę cisnął mojąwłócznią i przebić wasze serca. Montana: Anioł.. Podeszła i tknęła jego skrzydło. Montana: Wyluzuj dobra. Przystawił jej włócznie do szyi., jednak Tiara stanęła między nimi. Tiara: Opanowania.. AIkko: Dobrze mówi. Sam hologram ukazał się im w znacznie mniejszej proporcji. Aikko: Musicie chwilowo odłożyć wasze osobiste relacje na bok. Tiara: Powiedz o co chodzi. Miałam przeczucia. Aikko: Przeczucie? Uśmiechnął się. AIkko: Tak, sprawdza się. Tiara: Powiedz nam na początek, jaki to ma w ogóle sens! Aikko: Wszystko wyjaśnię. Od samego początku. Rozłożył wielką holograficzną mapę. Głos zaczął przytaczać całą historię. Rok 2010 Stany Zjednoczone, Nowy York. W wieżowcu w jednej z organizacji odbywa się pierwsze spotkanie naszej organizacji. Była to nowa firma z wieloma planami i zasobami finansowymi. Na spotkaniu zasiadłem ja sam, Aikko. Bobbie który był innowatorem oraz pomysłodawcą projektu jak i samego planu stworzenia areny śmierci. Profesor Cadwell, naukowiec i biznesmen. Syriusz, Polityk który miał startować w wyborach prezydenckich oraz Valior, strażnik oraz jednocześnie łącznik między magią a tym co realistyczne. Cała nasza piątka zasiadła przy stole i wspólnymi siłami jak i rozmowami i wkładem pieniężnym zawarliśmy kontrakt. Każdy z nas stał się założycielem Paradise Corporation. Jednocześnie wtedy rozpoczęły się eksperymenty. Rok 2012 Pierwsze Igrzyska poprowadzone przez Bobbiego. Znacie je doskonale. Z porozu zaprosiliśmy niewielką grupę do reality-show. Jednak wyszło całkiem odwrotnie. Dowiedzieliście się, jedynie iż zginiecie. Wielu z was nie mogło się zgodzić. Inni wyczuli postęp. Inni całkowicie nie mogli sobie darować okazji. Każdy z was jednak był starannie dobierany. Siła, Zwinność, Nadprzyrodzone Zmysły, Wiedza, Potencjał, Żywotność. Wszystko było obiektem badań. A sam konkurs był jedynie pozorem. Wyznacznikiem naszych celów. Nie przewidzieliśmy jednego. Bobbie w swojej pysze i arogancji, jak i faktowi iż nie można było mu ufać. Został postępnie zwabiony przez Valiora i zabity. Sama intryga i mu nie wyszła na dobre, gdyż sam uległ emocjom i zginął. W tych dniach dwoje założycieli odeszło. Roztarła się wrzawa polityczna, o to by dać sobie spokój z zabijaniem i że to jest niebezpieczne. Rozrósł się konflikt wewnętrzny między Cadwellem a Syriuszem. Oboje wspierani przez inne rządy. Decyzje nie zostały odwłowane, a zatuszowane. Pod pretekstem publicznej egzekucji wciąż przeprowadzane były eksperymenty. W końcu jednak nie mogło to trwać i z tego powodu wybuchła niewielka wojna. Rok 2030, Wściekły Syriusz publikuje część przeprowadzonych badań. Wybucha polityczna obława, jak i ręce świata są skierowane na wzrok naszej firmy. Jednakże dzięki wpływom sama firma nie upada. Co więcej! Działała dalej, jedynie pod przykrywką dobra. Sam Cadwell jak i Syriusz walczyli do samego końca. Stworzyli dwie siły przeciwko sobie, gdzie po stronie Syriusza stałeś ty Seraphie. Chciał on zakończyć konflikt i dać sobie spokój. Jednakże wściekły Cadwell nie odpuszczał, aż w końcu... Rok 2049, Publiczna egzekucja. Cadwell fałszywie obiecuje przywrócenie porządku u karci swoich przeciwników, jak postanawia zapewnić bezpieczeństwo eliminując już okazałe obiekty. Syriusz umiera publicznie. Sam Cadwell oferuje rozgrywkę w formie tylko realisty show. To robie. Areny jednak dalej powstają. Jednakże całkiem zabezpiecznone. Na dodatek synowie założycieli, zostają sami wplątani w badania. Byłem biernym świadkiem, przez wiele lat. Aż.. 2060, Stworzenie Wehikułu Czasu i Realizacja planu Odnowienie. Stworzyłem technologię umożliwiającą podróż w czasie. Wasza zmagania były tego przykładem. Niestety Cadwell wyczuł, że nie jestem lojalny. Zwrócił się i przeciwko mnie, wykradając część wynalazków. Trzymaliśmy dystans aż w końcu on przeszedł do działania. Celem naszej organizacji było stworzenie utopijnej przyszłości, rządzonej przez nas samych. Jednakże sama organizacja była utopijna. Byliśmy jedynie młodymi głupcami. Jednak zrozumiałem, że nie mieliśmy prawa naginać tyle istnień. Skończyło wyświetlać całą historię. Tiara: Więc to o czym mówił Bobbie... Montana: I Skullface to był jego syn? Veneida: Mój własny brat.. Mój własny brat zgotował mi ten los. Wściekła skuliła ręce. Veneida: Mam ochotę wyrwać mu serce. Aikko: Oni wszyscy jak i wy jesteście historią. Wskazał na Veneidę. Aikko: Umieścił was los w tej samej organizacji. On chciał jedynie cię chronić, jednak Cadwell pragnąć wcisnąć cię do gry. Skierował wzrok na Serapha. Aikko: On sam poprowadził egzekucję Syriusza, który dał ci ten dar. Skierował wzrok na Tiarę. Aikko: Tobie nawet boję się powiedzieć to. Tiara: Nie mów. Wystawiła rękę. Tiara: Powiedz lepiej co chcesz zrobić z tym! Z TYM WSZYSTKIM! Po polikach spłuwały jej łzy. Tiara: Zniszczyliście nam życie. Nam wszystkim. Teraz jesteśmy chodzącymi trupami. Aikko: Jednak chciałaś to przetrzymać co nie? Wiem jaki był twój plan, dlatego ingerowałem. Potrzebuję całej waszej siły. Cadwell pragnie dostać się do maszyny i przekazać plany samemu sobie. Wtedy.. calkowicie dojdzie do destrukcji. Montana: A ty co z tego będziesz miał? Hę? Aikko: Ja.. jedynie pokutę, za to że nie zrobiłem nic wcześniej. Montana: Teraz też nic nie robisz! Seraph: Każdy ma prawo do błędu. Spojrzał się na niego. Seraph: Dopóki chce go naprawić. Aikko: Dziękuję. Vayne: Powiesz w takim razie jedno... CO ten Cadwell chce zrobić!? Aikko: Po pierwsze musi się dostać do mojej pracowni. A jest ktoś kto się włamie. Wskazał na Tiarę. Aikko: Prześwietliłaś nas. Nie dokładnie, jednak byłaś w stanie się o nas doswiedzieć. Tiara: Ja.. Pochwyciła się za włosy. Tiara: Jeśli wydostaniesz nas stąd, zgodzę się. Zgodzę się na tą cholerną pomoc! Aikko: Przylecę po was. Do tego czasu jednak, będziecie zdani na siebie. Nagle zaczęło przerywać. Aikko: Kończę przekaz.. coraz słabszy sygnał... Jego hologram zniknął całkowicie. Seraph: Więc twój plan? Montana: To co sama wymyśliłaś... Tiara: Zgadza się. On to wiedział, wiedział od początku co szykowałam i nie chciał mnie powstrzymywać. Veneida: Nie czaję nadal. Tiara: Chciałam dostać się do samych urządzeń i się cofnąć. Chciałam odebrać jedno z nich z martwego, jednak nic to nie mogło dać. Urządzenia jak odkryłam potem tylko nas utrzymują. Veneida: Chodzący trup. Vayne: Tsa.. Wystrzelił nagle strzałę w ich kierunku. Montana: Uważaj! Seraph jednym ruchem odbił strzałę. Veneida: Ty.. Vayne: Nie obchodzi mnie to wszystko! Pragnę tylko życzenia! Tiara: To było kłamstwo.. nic nie zwróci nam życia! Vayne: Zwróci... śmiał się histerycznie. Vayne: On mi je da.. Nagle Veneida przebiła jego gardło. Veneida: Trzeba było wczesniej to zrobić. Pogrzebała chwilę, ostrzem w jego szyi po czym wydobył sztylet i kopnęła go w tył. Na dodatek specjalnie zniszczyłą bransoletę. Seraph: Dlaczego mamy ci ufać? Veneida: Nie musisz. Zarzuciła krwawiacy sztylet przez ramię. Veneida: Ale spójrz za siebie. Cała czwórka obróciła się. Cadwell: Brawo! Zaklaskał. Cadwell: Zdradzono wam wszystki szczegóły. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Sporym. Pogładził się po podbródku. Tiara: Przybyłeś po mnie co? Cadwell: Oczywiście. Widocznie jedno z was będzie ostatnim mistrzem, które będzie widziało moje dzieło. I nie jak nasz obiekt badań z kryptonimem Vayne. Obcesowość płciowa. Fascynujące! Montana: Też mnie martwił jego biust. Mrugnęła w jego stronę. Karen: TY! Nie do niego. Montana: Cóż za paniusia! Sylion: Niczym niebo, a piekło zmierzę się z tobą upadly aniele. Wyszedł wraz z dziwną księgo i pochowanymi ostrzami. Vijx: Rozszarpię żdzirę na strzępy! Zaśmiał się. Cadwell: Dokończmy więc Igrzyska! Skierwował całą uwagę na nich. Cadwell: Zabijcie pozostałą trójkę, bym mógł przejąć swoją. Shadow: Panie.. Ujawniła się. Shadow: Przyniosę ją dla ciebie. Cadwell: Naturalnie. Wskazał na nich i cała czwórka ruszyła na dół. Miało właśnie przejść do największego przełomu w tych, nie tylko igrzyskach.. ale i dziejach czasu. Kategoria:Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - Odcinki